


and you succeed in owning me

by orphan_account



Series: you try to conquer me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biology Inaccuracies, Blood, Body Modification, Broken Mind, Cages, Collars, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Experiment Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gore, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kinda, Mad Scientists, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Happy, Nudity, Other, POV Keith (Voltron), Paladins are background in this, Pet Keith, Prisoner Keith (Voltron), Public Nudity, Restraints, Sex Change, Slave Keith (Voltron), Stockholm Syndrome, Surgery, Torture, Touching, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Weird Biology, Whump, but still i'm tagging anyway, his sex doesn't change more like... gets removed, i guess, i make this shit up as i go, if you want a good ending go read the first in this series, it's messed up so please heed warnings, submissive keith, this fic was literally made so i could write an unhappy ending, very likely bc i don't know biology seriously, well it's both consensual and not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh come on, everything has a price," Allura presses, "How much?"Keith doesn't know whether to be relieved that they've come or hurt that she's trying to buy him, but he sees Than's stance shift, sees the way the man puts himself between Keith and the audience."I said," Than's voice is stern and booming, "It is not for sale. Bring out the others!"Cages are wheeled onto the stage, each containing a dressed-up galra, and Keith stares at them in horror before there's a harsh tug on his neck, and Than drags him away from the arena.Away from the paladins. Away from his potential rescue.What if from the previous fic. The paladins don't rescue Keith, and everything goes to hell for him. Whump fic, no happy ending. Please heed the tags!
Relationships: Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith (Voltron) & Original Alien Character(s), Keith (Voltron) & Other(s)
Series: you try to conquer me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	and you succeed in owning me

**Author's Note:**

> My bro Charlie wanted to know what an unhappy ending would look like for _you try to conquer me_. This was just supposed to be short but it kicked off so... voila. 
> 
> Only makes sense if you read the previous fic, really. 
> 
> As with most my stuff this is dark and just pure whump. Don't like, don't read.

Keith kneels at Than's feet, hating how exposed he is, hating that not only can hundreds of aliens view him, but so can the paladins. 

He hates how, when Than presses the soft spot behind his ears, his body goes limp, collapsing not under his command.

And the audience in the arena roar at Keith's expense.

"I have many more little creatures, but this one is my newest," Than declares proudly, "The others are up for sale-"

"How much for that one?" a familiar voice yells. 

_... Allura?_

Than stiffens. " _It_ is not currently for sale."

"Oh come on, everything has a price," Allura presses, "How much?"

Keith doesn't know whether to be relieved that they've come or hurt that she's trying to buy him, but he sees Than's stance shift, sees the way the man puts himself between Keith and the audience.

"I _said_ ," Than's voice is stern and booming, "It is _not_ for sale. Bring out the others!"

Cages are wheeled onto the stage, each containing a dressed-up galra, and Keith stares at them in horror before there's a harsh tug on his neck, and Than drags him away from the arena.

Away from the paladins. Away from his potential rescue.

Keith tries to fight, digging his heels in but the resistance hurts the pads on his feet. Than seizes him by the collar and squeezes, immediately cutting off Keith's air.

"Start preparations to leave this system!" he barks, "And ready my shuttle!"

"Sir?" one of the attendants cries, "The paladins-"

"Will surely follow my shuttle, if they believe this little one is on it." He shakes Keith, who has nearly passed out from lack of air. "See that it is done."

"Yes, sir." The attendant darts off, and Than finally releases Keith, glaring down at him as he gasps and coughs for air.

"Pathetic," Than spits, "I'm amazed they even came for you. But that makes you an even better addition to my collection, if you're _worth_ something." He crouches down, and turns Keith's head so their eyes meet, wide and fearful against narrowed and cruel.

"Don't worry, little one, I'm not selling you. We have more plans ahead."

Than takes Keith's leash and drags him along again, the half-galra too weak from his near suffocation to put up any sort of fight. Soon, he is shoved into a cage, which is then pushed to some unknown destination. Dimly, he hears Than laughing about the paladins pursuing his empty shuttle that is rigged to explode in a varga, and through the bars he can see a window looking out on the vastness of space. Sure enough, the blue and yellow lions are pursuing another ship, going further and further away.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. All the paladins left. And most of our guests. Sir, we made no sales today, after the commotion-"

"Nevermind that. I held on to a much better prize," Than pats Keith's cage, "And we can hold another gathering soon. Take us far away, and make sure there's no way they can track us."

"Of course, sir."

Footsteps gradually fade, and Keith's head stops spinning enough to focus on Than, once more close to him, only the bars of the cage between them.

"I have _plenty_ of time to spare," the man purrs, "I think it's time for the next part of your training. After all, this is all you have now. _I_ am all you have. The paladins will _never_ be able to find you again, little one. And even if they do, will they really accept you? They didn't try to rescue you. They wanted to buy you. Probably wanted to parade you around, to show the galra can be conquered."

Keith's shaking his head, because _no_ , they wouldn't do that to him, but Allura _did_ hate him, and he's _useless_ now he can't stand or use his hands and they didn't want him anyway that's why he left-

Than laughs, and Keith realises he's crying, turning his face away from his captor, but Than already saw him.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it, little one? But don't worry. You will grow to enjoy this new life. No more labs for you - I am satisfied with your appearance. Just a little training, then you will be a perfect little pet." Than leans in, his face practically pressed against the bars.

"And if you behave," he whispers, "I might even keep you as my own."

Keith just curls up as much as he can, trying to hide himself, hide his nudity and the tears that just won't stop falling as something in his chest shatters. He's a fighter he shouldn't be this...this _helpless_...

But he is, he's trapped, and he doesn't know what he can do to escape this nightmare.

* * *

Keith's cage is left in the corner of what looks like a lounge, with two large couches, a big screen on one wall, and other furniture he can't quite see or doesn't recognise. Than disappears from the room for a while, and Keith falls into a restless doze, waking fully when the man returns.

"Come on, little one. I'm sure you're hungry," his captor grins as he unlocks Keith's cage and takes his lead in hand.

Keith moves, crawling forwards at only the slightest tug, hating himself for not having the will to fight. As more of the room becomes visible, he spies the metal rings in various places, as well as the box tucked away to one side, just like back in the room with all those other cages.

Than leads him to the couch, securing his leash to a ring at its foot, before crouching down and slowly unbuckling the muzzle.

Keith gasps in a full, welcome breath, his face aching and stinging in the air. Than brushes his hands over Keith's nose and tuts.

"It's damaging your face, little one. I need you to _learn_. You're a pet now, an _it_. You don't have the right to speak. Words are _forbidden_ to you. If you can show me you understand, we can get rid of this." Than waves the muzzle, then sets it aside only just out of reach.

Keith says nothing in response. He's not much of a talker, anyway, and it would be so easy to remain quiet, and then he wouldn't have to have the muzzle.

 _But that's submitting!_ Part of him protests, _you're a fighter! Don't give in!_

Keith still says nothing, just kneels there and watches as Than places a bowl of water in front of him.

"Drink," the man commands.

Keith almost doesn't, but then he remembers Than shoving his head into the bowl, _choking choking drowning,_ and he lowers himself down, closing his eyes as he laps up the water.

"Good pet," Than praises, and strokes his hand down Keith's exposed back. Keith shudders, his skin and fur tingling under the touch, but as Than persists, he begins to relax, the motion somehow _pleasant_.

"Good, good," Than croons, holding out his other hand with chunks of what Keith presumes is food. Keith barely has to raise his head to take the chunks from Than's hand, and they are soft to chew and taste rather delicious. His stomach rumbles in satisfaction and before he can think he's eagerly taking the next, and the next, licking Than's hand clean when he's done, trying to get every last crumb.

Than never stops stroking his back through the whole process, and only increases his touches when Keith's finished, with longer, firmer strokes, trailing from his head right down to his tailbone, the latter of which is still sore, but Than's fingers seem to soothe the pain.

"Already you are learning so well, little one," Than praises, "Perhaps you were not as fiery as I first thought."

Keith just closes his eyes, his body falling completely limp under the bliss that is Than's touch, his mind unable to warn him of the wrongness of it all.

* * *

Keith wakes, and for a moment, clarity surrounds him. It's followed quickly by horror as he recalls how he _willingly_ ate from Than's hand, and even _licked_ it afterwards. That...that was _disgusting_ , and Keith doesn't know why he slipped that low so quick.

He's not going to accept this as his new life. He's _not_.

So why did he submit so easily?

_It's the touch. It must be. I can't let him touch me. He... He does something. Some sort of alchemy or space magic or - shit, I sound so stupid._

Keith huffs, and the noise borderlines hysterical.

"Ah, little one. I'm glad you're awake," Than says, though Keith can't see him, he sounds close. Tired eyes blink, and Keith realises he's lying on his side, staring out at the room, his head resting on something soft. Tentatively, he raises it, trying to locate his captor, rolling over onto his back to glance behind him.

And almost screams.

Because he's lying on one of the couches, his head in Than's lap.

Keith scrambles to move, but Than reaches down and places a large hand on Keith's chest, easily preventing him from rising.

"Steady, now," he croons, "I know this is disorientating, but you were being so good. I couldn't have you sleeping on the floor."

Keith's breaths are basically gasps, panic threading through him.

"Shush," Than says, rubbing behind Keith's ears with his free hand, carding his fingers through Keith's hair in a soothing motion that elicits a strange noise from the half-galra. They both freeze, then Than repeats the motion, and the noise escapes Keith again before he can stop it.

Than's grinning, rubbing all around Keith's ears, and a _keen_ echoes around the room.

Keith hates it, _hates_ that the touch is affecting him in this way, but Than's hands are stroking his cheeks too and his neck and his chest and then his eyes roll back as a sensation of _bliss_ takes him over, whining and keening in pleasure.

Somewhere in his mind he's convinced that Than's hands or fingers are infected with something that's messing with him so much, but he soon slips into another hazy state, another strange noise coming from him. This one's in his chest, vibrating, and part of him notes that he's _purring_ , that's just _wrong_ and _animalistic_ -

But the rest of him is too blissed-out to care.

* * *

Than sets a routine, and Keith easily falls into it.

Every morning, Than lets him out his cage, secures him by the couch and feeds and waters him. Then he's taken to the corner where he can relieve himself, before Than leads him to a shower. After he's dried, Than settles down on the couch and lets Keith lay on his lap or rest at his feet, depending on his mood, watching things on the screen whilst stroking Keith and sending him into a blissful state. If he has any fight in him that day, all is gone by this point, Than's touch reducing him into submission once again.

What happens next varies: sometimes Than stays, to train him further, other times he's put back in his cage and waits whilst Than disappears to who-knows-where. But the man is always back for their evening meal, letting Keith relieve himself again, before they're back to the couch and he's being touched once more. Most nights leave Keith sleepy, almost dozing off in Than's lap, the man having to carry him back to his cage. But some nights Keith keeps enough of himself to hate every second.

And those nights are the worst, because he can't sleep, can't rest, can't do _anything_ except curl up in the cage and _hate_ himself for the way he's just...given up.

Because he doesn't fight in the mornings anymore, doesn't try to resist Than, doesn't lean away from the touch even though he knows it'll mess him up because he's starting to _like_ it. He doesn't try to talk, even though the muzzle is gone. Doesn't try to run. Doesn't even stop to feel ashamed when he drinks from a bowl or pisses in what is basically a litter tray.

He's losing himself faster than he thought he would, and it terrifies him.

Maybe it's all the differences in his body. Maybe it's the fact that Than is the only person he's had contact with since he was brought to this room, for what has definitely been a few weeks now, possibly more. Maybe it's the fact that for once in his life he's been cared for and _touched_ and it's just...so _nice_ but he _shouldn't_ like it.

He should hate it. He should want to fight and get out of here.

But he doesn't. He doesn't hate it and he doesn't have the strength to fight and he doesn't know where he'd go even if he left.

And he hates himself for that, for...giving up.

He hates himself, but he carries on anyway.

* * *

Keith realises that it's not just Than's touch that makes him react, when the man finally takes him out of the room, after about two months of him isolated there.

Than keeps him on a lead still, and Keith follows obediently on hands and knees, his sensitive palm pads now harder and used to crawling around. He wants to look around but keeps his head down, as Than keeps commanding him.

_Keep at my heels, keep your head down, don't look at anyone until I say you can. Yes, you're so good, little one._

They stop, and Keith shifts to kneeling at Than's feet, still keeping his head bowed and his tail tucked round close to his body.

Than pats his head and murmurs "well done," and the praise makes Keith's chest warm in a way that it really shouldn't.

"Is this the new one?" someone asks.

"Yes," Than replies, "Well trained, isn't it?"

"Impressively so. Wasn't it a wild one at first?"

"Yes, indeed. It was difficult, and I thought I had tamed it, but turns out it was only pretending. Now, though... I am not so sure."

"You think it is pretending still?"

Keith can feel the curious eyes on him.

"Mhmm, no, I doubt so. I think it has accepted its place now, quenched its fire," Than replies, "I am surprised by its progress, but pleased."

"Is it ready to be submitted for inspection?"

"I was rather hoping to keep it, actually."

"But Than-"

"No, this one... It intrigues me. And I only think it right for me to have some profit of my work, other than money, mhmm?"

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"Then I will keep it. But I still want it to go through the tests."

"Of course. I'll get that arranged now."

Footsteps fade, and still Keith stays, until Than tilts his head up.

"Look at me," he commands.

Keith obeys.

"I will put you through some tests soon, little one. Remember your training with me, and you will do fine." He leans in closer, "And I _want_ you to do fine. I want you as mine, little one. And I'm sure you want that too, don't you? Because I'm all you have left. You have _me_ to thank for making you like this, making you _worth_ something. You have no one, are _nothing_ without me."

Keith hates that he believes Than.

The other person soon returns, and takes Keith's lead from Than, coaxing him along, presumably to these 'tests'. Keith follows and he doesn't know now if he's pretending or if he's submitting, begins to doubt that he was ever pretending at all.

Than says he needs to do good, but what if he doesn't? What if he fails the tests?

"Subject 2187, ready for testing," the person holding his leash announces, as they stop in front of a set of double doors.

"Already?" the guard standing there questions.

"Yes. Than sent it here himself."

"Alright. As long as he knows, it'll be terminated if it fails. Favoritism don't apply here," the guard retorts.

 _Terminated?_ Keith's head spins _. I'll die if I don't pass these...tests._

_Maybe that would be better._

But no, he's a _survivor_. Maybe he's not so much a fighter, now, but he's still alive. He's surviving. And there's still a chance he can get out of this...but not by dying.

He's _not_ going to die.

_I have to pass these tests._

Keith's lead is passed onto yet another unknown alien, and the doors open to reveal a narrow, dark tunnel. He's apprehensive, of course, but the alien keeps walking, and Keith follows like Than taught him. At the heels, head down, keep apace.

He wonders if that was a test when they emerge into what looks like a smaller version of the room he's been in with Than, just consisting of two couches. The alien unclips the leash from his collar, and Keith hesitates, because for the first time in ages, he's _free_ to go where he wants-

But the alien keeps walking, and something in Keith urges him to follow, so he does.

They sit down on the couch, and pat the cushion beside them. Keith pauses, then climbs up, hesitantly crawling closer. The alien offers their green-scaled, four-fingered hand, and Keith gives into that urge (he's loathe to call it instinct) to press his head into the alien's palm. They smile, then start stroking, and Keith melts. Their touch is foreign, but light, and ever so pleasant as their fingers dance over his fur. They start with his face, gentle caresses as he closes his eyes, moving down to stroke over his chest and stomach, where he keens loudly, arching his back and pushing in to the touch.

It's beautiful, _blissful_ , and that's when the tiny, sane part of him realises that it's not just Than who has this effect on him.

It's just touch. Anyone's touch.

When his body was modified, this programming, this _instinct_ was added, to submit and react to touch in such a way.

Keith should feel horrified, disgusted, violated, but he only feels satisfied.

No, beyond satisfied, he feels a strong sense of happiness, of pure _joy_ , like nothing he's ever felt before.

He...

He feels wanted.

He feels _loved_.

All too soon, the hands cease, and the alien is commanding him to _come_. Reluctantly, Keith gets off, resuming his crawl at the alien's heels, his mind still hazy from the recent bliss.

The next room is plain, save for a matt containing a bowl of water, and a bowl of food. The alien walks over to them, so Keith follows, then stops as the alien does. _This_ is a test, he knows, and tries to remember. Than feeds him by hand, not from a bowl...and he only drinks when Than says he can...

"Go on. Eat," the alien says.

Keith lowers himself down, wrinkling up his nose slightly at the unpleasant food, and the slight humiliation he still feels, but he bows his head and begins eating, struggling at first to lift the food with his tongue but he soon gets the hang of it, ignoring the rather disgusting taste, and even licking the bowl clean, just to show them he _is_ obedient.

"And drink," the alien commands, and this Keith can do easily, he's been drinking from a bowl for months now. When he's done, he sits up, waiting for the next command, his tail swishing a little behind him.

"Good," the alien says, and Keith purrs.

The alien walks on again, Keith crawling along beside, and when he sees the litter box, he knows what is expected of him, and heads there without needing prompting. Quickly he relieves himself, then is back over at the alien's feet, waiting for the next command.

They then enter a room with a large tub, which the alien fills with water as Keith sits there patiently, a little confused because Than usually gives him showers, but this alien has almost filled the tub and is now gesturing for Keith to get in, so he does. The water is hot, almost unpleasantly so, but he doesn't complain, and sinks down as the alien gently pushes on his chest.

Then they take a sponge, and a comb, and they start washing him.

Than just uses the shower, first making it spray water then soap then water again, but this alien is getting more intimate, first rubbing the soapy sponge over Keith, then combing his wet fur through. It's longer than it was at first, he realises, about two inches long, and his hair falls to his shoulders. The alien combs that, too, and that's okay. So is the fur on his arms and legs and even his chest and back.

It's just when the alien's hands move _down_ that Keith has to not panic, has to keep himself calm, has to fake it because he _has_ to pass this, even though he _hates_ being touched in that area. Still he grits his teeth and lets the alien clean all parts of him, before they drain the water away and bundle him up in a heated towel. He dries pretty quick, but his fur goes fluffy, so the alien gets him to lay down on a mat in the next room whilst they brush his fur, a soft brush this time, and Keith can't deny that it feels _heavenly_.

Afterwards, they move onto one more room, and this one's a bedroom. There's a large, four poster bed in the centre, that looks so comfortable and cosy. On one wall is a small couch, and to the other side of the bed is a large plush cushion that looks very much like the dog beds back on earth.

"Go on," the alien says to Keith, "Time for bed."

Keith wants to go to the _human_ bed, or even the couch, but he knows what they're wanting him to do. _Expecting_ him to do.

So he resigns himself and crawls to the dog bed, finding the cushion lovely and soft beneath his pads, before curling up in it, blinking up at the alien with lazy eyes.

"Stay," they command, and leave.

Keith waits in the bed, his mind still conflicted. He wishes he could say, for certain, this is all pretend, but...he doesn't feel that. Those were all tests, and he just acted how he felt like, how his new instincts wanted him to be.

He should feel ashamed.

He doesn't feel...anything.

His eyelids begin to droop, but then the alien returns. "Come," they command.

And Keith does.

They head out of a door and are back into the main area, outside the double doors. Than is standing there with some others from before.

"Subject 2187 has passed," they announce, "It has qualified as a true pet and is yours to keep, Than."

"Thank you," he says, then kneels down and fixes a lead back to Keith's collar. "Well done, little one," he whispers, then straightens up. "Anything noticeable?"

"It seems to crave touch, and is almost a little too obedient. But if you like that, then, well, it's perfect. Nothing else of note, really."

"Thank you," Than says again.

"Are you ready for the final test?"

"Of course." Than crouches back down again. "Lie down," he commands.

Keith obeys.

"Roll over."

He does so again, though a little confused.

Than then takes his hand, and, ever so gently, rubs the sensitive pad on his palm. Keith shudders, fighting the urge to pull away, but Than persists, rubbing circles on his palm and then on his finger-pads, until Keith relaxes. The area screams with sensitivity, but that makes the tender touch even more enjoyable.

Than repeats the process with Keith's other hand, then with his feet. In fact, by the time he's finished with Keith's left foot, the half-galra is offering the right ready, purring a little when Than rubs the pads.

Once Than is done, he stands, and Keith rolls back into kneeling.

"It trusts you," the alien says, "You may claim it as yours."

"Excellent," Than grins, but strangely, Keith doesn't feel afraid.

"Do you have a name for it?" someone else asks.

Than glances down at Keith.

"Yes," he says, after a short pause, "Thrall. I will call it Thrall."

They nod, and scan something through a machine before handing it to Than. He kneels and clips the piece of metal to Keith's collar.

_A name tag._

It's heavy around Keith's neck, not the weight of the metal, but the weight of the word.

_Thrall. Captive. Slave._

Maybe it means something different in space, but he doubts it, from the look in Than's eyes.

"Come on now, Thrall," the man says, "You are mine now. My little one, my perfect pet."

Keith follows at his heels, and with each crawled step, he knows he can't go back from this.

He's just proven himself to be an animal, a pet, and something is...gone inside of him, as a result.

His heart cracks, because there's no way anyone he used to know will want him now, and Than was right.

Than is all he's got.

And for some twisted, messed up reason, he no longer hates that fact.

* * *

They don't return to the room, instead heading somewhere else, yet another place on this vast ship. Not one sole room awaits, but a series of them, an office connected to lounge, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom.

Keith instantly knows these are Than's personal quarters.

Once they're in, the door shuts, and Than removes the leash. "Go on," he says, "This is your home, now. As well as mine."

Keith hesitates before setting off exploring. The kitchen is rather plain and nondescript, but does have a mat on the floor with a water bowl on it. The bathroom contains a bath and a shower, as well as a peculiar looking toilet, and the litter box-like thing that Keith knows is for him. The office is of little interest to him, and the lounge is like all the ones he's seen before on this ship. The bedroom, though, is impressive, with a large and elaborate bed, much like the one in the test.

And, like with the test, there's a plush, cushioned, red pet bed adjacent to the bed.

Backing out, Keith notes there's a similar pet bed in the office, too, by the desk, just that one is smaller.

Clearly they're meant for _him_ , and he's not sure what to feel about it... But it's certainly better than the cage he's been sleeping in.

After wandering around, Keith crawls back to the lounge, where Than is, and sits at his feet.

"Good Thrall," Than praises, petting Keith's head, "This is your home, now. I will get you toys in time, things for you when I must work. But I have a little time before my next... _delivery_ is due, still, so we can work on this. I am very pleased that you passed the tests, my little one. You do continue to surprise me. But now you must listen."

Than crouches so he's eye level with Keith.

"Are you pretending, still? Because I hope not. And you won't last long if you are. Whoever you were, before you came into my care... That person is gone. He is _dead_. You are not him. You're a _pet_ , and pets go by _it_. But you are _my_ pet, and I have named you Thrall, because that is what you are. If you carried a name before, it is irrelevant. Gone."

 _No_ , Keith thinks, _I... I don't think I'm pretending. But I'm not an it, I'm he. Him. And my name is still Keith._

Than must see something in Keith's eyes, because his narrow, and he jabs his finger at Keith's chest. " _It_ is a pet. Its name is Thrall. It belongs to me."

Keith blinks up at him.

Than smiles. " _It_ is a pet. Its name is Thrall, and it belongs to me."

_No my name is Keith-_

" _It_ is a pet. Its name is Thrall, and it belongs to me," Than repeats, yet again.

Keith doesn't know how he's supposed to react.

Than sighs. "Come on, Thrall. Time for bed."

Keith knows he's being referred to even though he won't accept that name, so he goes into the bedroom and heads for the pet bed, settling down as comfortably as he can. His body is more flexible, than it was before all the changes, so he's able to curl up with ease.

"Good Thrall," Than croons, rubbing Keith's head, "It is a good pet, such a good little pet."

Keith purrs under the fuss, closing his eyes both in bliss and tiredness.

And Than keeps stroking him until he goes under.

* * *

Than observes his new pet, feeling rather pleased. He wasn't sure that it would break, at first, but it seems to be obedient now. It passed all the tests, at least, and they are not easy to fake. In fact, he doubts it is faking still.

There is a lot of truth in its eyes.

He knows it still sees itself as a person, still gives itself another name, but he will make it forget. He has his methods, and though he'd rather not inflict violence on a pet, he will if he has to.

Because it needs to know its place, more than anything.

He has great plans for it, not just limiting it to his ship. He knows full well it had connections with Voltron. He suspects it may have even been one of the paladins.

But it was not with Voltron when it was caught, and Than knows there's history, there.

It wanted the paladins to save it, but Than made sure that was not the case. And it never can be the case.

But to break it fully, to have it loyal to him and him alone, it will have to forget its old name, old allegiances.

That will not be easy to achieve, but Than is up for the challenge.

He's broken the pet so far.

It can break more.

* * *

The first few days are alright, almost like their old routine, and Keith goes along with everything, struggling to keep a hold of himself even as he's obedient to Than.

But somewhere, he must've messed up, because Than takes him out of the room and back to the place of horrors, where he first got to know the man.

The lab.

Keith tenses and cringes back, wanting to run, but Than keeps a firm grip on his collar.

"You're mine now, Thrall, remember? Except you don't. You cling to some stupid, foolish, hope. I only want to care for you, but if you don't want that..." Than trails off and shrugs, then hands Keith's lead to a figure in a mask.

And he turns and walks away.

Keith doesn't know what to think, what to do, part of him crying _what did I do wrong, come back, come back!_

He's dragged back into the lab, held down and secured to the metal slab, twisting and straining in the bonds, opening his mouth to cry out before a muzzle is fastened tightly over his face.

The figures in masks leer over him, needles and knives and other sharp, glistening tools in their grips.

And, abruptly, Keith descends into a whole world of _pain_.

It's so unexpected, such a contrast from the touch he's been used to, knives digging into his skin, needles in his wrists, electricity surging through him as he screams into the muzzle, keeps screaming, writhing against the restraints, screaming, screaming-

His world falls into black, and when colour returns, for a moment, all is still.

Then the pain starts again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

The cycle repeats, and Keith starts to lose himself.

At some point, they remove the muzzle, and he's sobbing between his screams, begging for them to _stop, please stop, he can't take this anymore-_

"Pathetic," they sneer, "But it seems to have forgotten its place. It cannot talk, _should not_ talk."

He keeps crying and murmuring broken, rasping pleas.

"Shut up," someone hisses, and slaps his face. Then they force his mouth open, and there's a blinding pain before the taste of copper pours out amidst the agony, blood spilling over his lips as he coughs and gags.

"Solves the problem," they say, tossing something pink and bloodied to one side.

Later, he realises they took his tongue.

But still they cause him pain, laughing as he screams, fisting filthy gloved hands in his hair, the touches always harsh and cutting and bruising.

He... He doesn't know what will make them _stop_.

They stop being so faceless, too, their masks occasionally slipping, showing him people that he used to know, used to _love_.

But they don't love him anymore. They don't even seem to know him.

Lance cackles as he runs his knife down Keith's chest, blood slipping out and staining the purple of his fur.

Pidge grins as she presses the controls that send current screaming through his veins.

Hunk holds his severed tongue and taunts him with his lack of speech. "It really _is_ just an animal, now. It cannot speak, it can only make those _delightful_ little noises~"

(Hunk's voice doesn't sound right, but Keith can barely remember him, anyway. Maybe his memories are wrong.)

Allura stands there and bellows instructions, before leaning in close to Keith's sensitive ears, pinching them between her fingers as she hisses, "It's worthless. Nothing. I _did_ want to buy it, because I wanted a little pet, something to show our allies how the galra can be reduced to nothing more than an _it_. And look at it now, cowering and pathetic. So worthless. Nobody can love it."

Tears fall fast from her harsh words, just confirming Keith's worst fears, that they didn't want _him_ just _it_.

Shiro punches him in the places that he's been cut, sending fresh waves of agony and reopening wounds, always looking down with such disgust.

"It is _disgusting_ ," he spits, "It will _never_ be anything, can never go back to where it came from. It belongs _here_ , in its own mess."

Each time he says ' _it_ ', Shiro accompanies the word with a punch, and Keith knows they're referring to him.

They... they won't even address him directly, as you.

No, he's not even worthy of that.

He's just-

Not he.

 _It_.

The pain dies, but then another person comes forward, ever so familiar. He carries himself tall, his skin pale and clear of fur, eyes bright, fully clothed in the red and white paladin armour.

"What is this pathetic thing?" he asks.

"It's nothing," Shiro replies, "It is just a stupid animal that thinks it is you."

He laughs, coldly. "Really? That's odd, because I'm certain that I am not purple and fuzzy." He steps forward, and looks at the name tag on the collar.

"Thrall is its name. How very _fitting_. Not Keith. _I_ am the only Keith Kogane," he declares.

Pidge glances towards the door. "Come on, now," she says, "Keith, time to leave it alone. We don't want it."

"I wouldn't even buy it now," Allura scoffs.

"Disgusting," Hunk grimaces.

"Pathetic," Lance spits.

"It can rot here, for all I care," Shiro says.

They leave, and the world goes dark.

* * *

When he wakes, Keith's restraints are removed, and he's tossed carelessly into a dark room, where he curls up, trembling and bleeding.

He... They all think he's _nothing_ now. That he's just _it_. Just an animal.

And that thought is more agony than any of his wounds.

He's no-one. He has no-one, not even Than, because the man left him to all that pain - unless he _didn't_ , unless the paladins came and took Keith and hurt him -

He can't remember. His mind is too fuzzy.

But he was there, wasn't he? His past self? How was that even possible? Unless he hallucinated that part, of course.

Keith doesn't know what's real and what isn't.

Hands shaking, he puts his fingers in his mouth, crying out as he finds the open, gaping wound where his tongue one. He's been good, staying silent, not needing the muzzle, but clearly that...wasn't enough.

And he'll never talk again.

Keith doubles over sobbing, his tears mixing with the blood on the floor, the stupid pads on his hands brushing against his stupid ears and his stupid tail curls around and the blood stains his stupid fur-

He's _stupid_ , messed up, _broken_.

Maybe he is just an _it_.

Maybe Keith really is gone.

Maybe he's just a pet, just a slave, just Thrall.

He takes the name tag in his hand, rubbing it, feeling the word engraved on the mental, the name that Than gave him. The name that means he means he _belongs_ to someone.

But if Than cares, why is he still alone?

* * *

Dark. It's all dark. His wounds ache, likely growing infected.

_He, him. My name is Keith, I'm not an it, I'm he, him..._

* * *

_I'm not an it, I'm he, him, my name.... My name is...._

* * *

_I... I'm not an it.... I'm not...._

* * *

"Thrall? Thrall, can you hear me?"

He raises his aching head slowly, a spike of hope in his chest for the first time in...he doesn't know how long. There's light, and he blinks, eyes struggling to adjust.

"Thrall, my sweet pet," someone croons, crouching beside him, "I came for you, it's okay. You're safe now."

. _..Than?_

Feather-light fingers brush against his aching, touch-starved skin, and he leans into the hand, keening softly.

"Ah, there's my good pet," Than smiles, "So very good, Thrall. Now, come on, let's get you home."

He stands, and K- _Thrall_ knows he should get up, should follow, but his limbs are trembling and weak, unable to support his weight, and he collapses back down with a pained whimper.

"Oh, Thrall. Very well, I will carry you for once."

Than picks him up, and Thrall is limp in his owner's arms, closing his eyes as he's carried away from that dark place. They stop in a vaguely familiar room, with a tub of water that Than sets him in and bathes him, rubbing creams on his wounds, before setting him to rest in his bed, the fabric soft and pleasant against Thrall's bruised skin.

"There you go," Than soothes, crouching down and gently caressing behind Thrall's ears. The touch is so tender, so _soft_ , so far from everything else he's known lately, and he purrs with the pleasure

"You are such a good pet," Than croons, "I am sorry you were hurt so bad, but I promise that as long as you behave, you won't be hurt again. After all, I am a good owner, my little one, my Thrall. I will not hurt you unnecessarily."

His hands move down, trying to get to Thrall's sensitive stomach, and the pet rolls, exposing it to his owner, for him to stroke and rub and do whatever he wants.

Because Thrall knows his name is more of a statement, of what he is, and he...he can't fight anymore.

He doesn't want to go back to the darkness, back to pain.

And if he behaves, if he is _good_ , then he can stay with Than, with his _owner_.

He doesn't have anywhere to go, anyway. No-one else will care for him. The person he was is gone, shattered apart, the last remnants pushed into a corner of his mind that he won't touch.

He... He's _Thrall_. He's a pet. He _belongs_ to Than.

* * *

Brushes run through his fur, and Thrall arcs back into the touch, purring softly. His owner is often busy, but that just means that other people look after him, instead, and he doesn't mind. Their touches are soft and gentle, and he rather likes it. Everyone seems to want to brush him, making little comments, like "it's fur is _so_ soft" and "it is such a beautiful pet, Than must be so proud."

They always call him ' _it_ ', and Than starts to think that maybe, maybe he should surrender that last part of himself, the last shred of his identity.

No-one refers to him as male, apart from himself.

He doesn't think too hard, though, as his owner enters the room, coming to finish up his brushing before taking him somewhere new. Than has been busy working on something, lately, and Thrall suspect it's to do with him.

He follows at Than's heels, not needing a leash, and obediently jumps up onto a table when directed. It's rather cold, and they put something around his wrists and ankles, but Than is here, so everything must be okay.

His world goes dark, and when the light returns, he's a little sore in his groin, but doesn't think much of it. Until he looks, and sees that something is _missing_.

"Don't be alarmed, my Thrall," his owner soothes, "We just made it easier for you to use the litter. Nobody can mistake you for a he, now, either. You're an _it_ , and perfect that way."

Thrall didn't know there was anything left in him to break until he feels something shatter, then, and bows his - not, its head.

He - _it_ \- should feel upset, perhaps, but it feels nothing, as usual.

Than spends more time with it, after that incident though, so it supposes that's a better thing in the long run. Bathing becomes less awkward, too, and it finds it's happier to be groomed in its lower parts, now the sensitive... _thing_ is gone.

It doesn't do a lot, each day, spends most of its time sitting someone or crawling after Than, though its owner has taken to sitting back and telling Thrall where to go, watching its movements. If it were more aware, maybe it would feel concern, but it isn't, so it doesn't.

Sometimes it eats from its bowl, sometimes Than takes the time to feed it by hand, and Thrall much prefers the latter, though it is grateful either way for being fed. When Than feeds it, and it licks his palms clean, he always praises it, often stroking it as a reward afterwards. It adores being touched, the sensations that take it away and into a place of just pure _bliss_.

It wishes it could stay there, always.

* * *

Than puts its lead on, for once, and takes it to a place, an arena. Thrall has a strange sense that it's been there before, but it disregards that feeling quickly.

Than talks, his voice booming out loud across the waiting crowd, and Thrall kneels there, not really listening. Words are becoming... _harder_ to understand, and it's not really picking up on them unless it's addressed directly. So whilst Thrall knows its owner is talking, it doesn't really know what about, and doesn't care, either.

Other pets soon join them, and they all ignore Thrall, letting their owners lead them out and show them off, to new owners, it looks like.

Thrall starts to get nervous, and leans in closer to Than, until its head is pressing against his leg. It doesn't want to get a new owner, it's happy, it is _good_ , does Than want it to go?

"Shh, my pet," Than whispers, once he's stopped addressing the crowd, "You are mine, my Thrall. I will not sell you, don't fear."

"Are you sure about that?"

Two strangers dressed in white armour stand in front of them, and Thrall immediately scoots behind its owner, trembling.

It recognises them.

They...

They were part of the group who hurt it.

"Yes, I am sure," Than growls, "And stop, you are scaring my pet, _paladins_."

Thrall cowers back as much as it dares without straying too far from its owner.

"We don't care about your stupid little pet," one of the paladins spits, "We just want to know, Where's Keith?"

"Keith? Oh, your old friend? I am terribly sorry to say, he died," Than replies.

Thrall is scared enough that it's able to focus fully on the words being spoken.

"He _died_?" It's more of a screech than a question.

"Yes. One of my associates took him without my... _consent_...and he died on the table. I am so very sorry for your loss," Than sighs.

Thrall knows he's lying.

Its old torturers seem upset, but it has no compassion for them. They hurt it, broke something in it, and he - _no no no no, it, **it**_ \- Keith - _Thrall_ -

It - _he_ \- gasps for breath, because he - _it_ knows who they are, knows they were its friends, once.

But they hurt it - they broke _him_ and they don't even recognise him anymore.

Keith _is_ dead.

Thrall is all that remains.

And Thrall isn't _he_ , mustn't think of itself that way. _It_ is the broken remains of the Keith that they tossed aside, abused and broke apart, leaving Than to pick up the pieces and reform _him_ to _it_ and _Keith_ to _Thrall_.

And it knows that it _belongs_ here, now, at Than's feet. Not with those who pretended to be its friends only to turn on it.

So when Than turns to leave, ignoring the desperate yells of the paladins, Thrall rushes to follow him, struggling to keep up with his owner's suddenly brisk pace.

"It's true, isn't it?" Than says, when they're back in their room, "Keith is dead, isn't he?"

It nods, the first attempt at communication since...it can't remember.

"Keith is dead, and you are my Thrall."

It nods again, then bumps its head against him, a soft purr starting.

 _I'm yours,_ it's saying _, I know this is where I'm meant to be. With you. You own me. And I am happy with that._

_I've always been meant to belong to you. This is my place, my life._

_Without you, I am nothing._

* * *

Than stares at the sleeping form of his pet, and a smile spreads over his lips.

He did not enter the decision lightly, to subject it to a fortnight of relentless torture, but he is pleased that it has paid off.

The spark in its eyes has _finally_ gone.

It doesn't quite show adoration, yet, but he knows that will come with time. And he has plenty of time, now he is stepping back from the main experiments to work more on his own _personal_ project. Of course, he will still hold the shows, and gain most the profit from them, but his other scientists are trained enough at genetic manipulation.

They conquer the galra, but Than takes most pride in his conquering of the little one at his feet.

It is nothing like the strong warrior it once was, broken in spirit, and manipulated in appearance. Its fur has grown longer, enough to cover its scars, and the hair on its head has been cut to the same length, so it just looks like a patch of black fur, removing the last remnants of its person. The complicated surgery to its lower parts has left it smooth there, and sexless, a result that Than is most pleased with.

And it's only the start.

In time, he wants to reduce the size of its legs, or perhaps lengthen its arms, so than it becomes fully quadrupedal, but that will take a lot of planning. He needs to observe it more, first, and work out precisely how best to achieve that.

But that is the fun of it being Than's own project - he can work on it as little or as often as he pleases, do _whatever_ he wants to it, and no-one will protest or question him. Least of all the pet itself.

The way he sees it, he's doing the little one a favour. It was clearly unloved, unwanted, but he's given it a purpose now, given it a home, and will care for it in the simple ways that it desires.

Even when the paladins came across it, it would not return, and shied away from them. Than knows it's down to the simple, holographic technology that made its torturers appear as the paladins. No creature is stupid enough to go to the ones who hurt it.

And it knows, too, that the person it once was is dead, and now it is just a pet, _his_ pet.

It is _his_ , utterly, totally, wholly.

He has conquered it completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like such a sick bastard sometimes for writing this shit but hey. Whump is my outlet. Can't believe this got so long though, I literally wrote it all today yikes.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments always appreciated!


End file.
